1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to vertical venetian blinds in which each of the vertical louvers comprises a series of strips, preferably of wood, arranged horizontally and parallel to each other and adhered to a sheet of flexible material. More specifically, it relates to a series of such louvers arranged vertically and swivelly supported at the top a supporting means arranged to rotate each of the louvers approximately 90.degree. around the linear axis of the louver. Still more specifically, each of the louvers is capable of being rotated approximately 90.degree. from a "closed" which each of the louvers, except an end louver, overlaps by a small dimension the linear edge of an adjacent louver. Still more specifically, each of the louvers when rotated approximately from the "closed" position will be turned to an "open" position in which the respective louvers are arranged parallel to each other.
2. State of the Prior Art
Vertical Venetian presently used have disadvantage that the individual louvers which are long and narrow have a tendency to warp and become distorted from their original shape.
There are a number of patents describing vertical Venetian typical of which are U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,773,958 and 4,842,036 which show vertical louvers made of laminates and U.S. Pat. No. 5,050,662 which shows a louver system comprising a number of slots curvi-linear in cross-section and multi-layer over at least a part of their length to form a laminate. None of these show the type of vertical louvers of the present invention.
U S. Pat. Nos. 4,445,958 and 4,574,861 show thermal shades in relatively stiff strips are cemented to a flexible fabric so that the composite may be rolled up. However the respective extend across the full-width of the composite and do not comprise a vertical type of venetian blind. In fact the composite resembles more a roll-up type of shape.
None of the above patents show the vertical Venetian of the present invention in which the individual vertical louvers comprise a series of relatively short which extend only across the width of the individual louvers.